Draw the Line
by xxBurningxx
Summary: In which they find themselves locked in a utility closet together, with no lights or anyone to rescue them. Oh, and don't forget the handcuffs.


**Story Note: Gameverse Blue (female) and Green (male). Conflicting/Oldrivalshipping - don't like, don't read. Rated T for light sexual themes. Also, warning for likely OOC-ness because I'm sleepy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. **

* * *

**Draw The Line**  
**by. **_xxBurningxx_

* * *

She raises her hand to pound on the door, but a cold difference in temperature biting into her wrist reminds her of the restraints. If she could glare at the silver hoop clinging to her, she would, but unfortunately for Blue, it's too dark in the closet. With a little growl, she uses her left hand instead and raps at the wood in a feeble attempt to get someone's attention. "Hey! Let us out! Anyone? I swear whomever did this is going to pay with their life!"

With a sigh, she tries to ignore the heated glare that she can feel burning into her side.

"Shut up, would you? If they had any intentions of letting us out, they would have done it already, so don't even bother. You're giving me a headache." Green's voice reverberates through out the small space, and the annoyance laced in his tone is obvious. Of all the ways to be wasting his Sunday evening, this certainly isn't on the top of the list.

As much as she doesn't want to admit it, he's right. Her shouting is indeed futile, but she won't be admitting that to Green any time soon. Instead, she just grunts and slumps to the floor, much to his protest because it forces him to sit down as well due to the pair of handcuffs attaching their wrists together.

It had been a fairly normal day; at least, until Blue and Green found themselves locking horns over whether or not Valentine's day was a decent holiday or not. Even then, the two of them arguing isn't anything out of the ordinary. It started getting weird when they both were knocked out, and woke up in a pitch black utility closet, handcuffed.

"Do you think there's a light switch somewhere in here?" Blue asks, looking around even though the gesture isn't logical in the darkness.

"Uhm...Maybe, if it's one of those old-timey ones where the switch hangs from the ceiling. Stand up so I can try to reach it if there's one."

She obeys the order, and stands silently as he reaches up and tries to locate a possibly non-existent light switch. He has to jump a little bit, and even though it jars her at the same time, she almost giggles. Something about Green doing a bunny-hop like that is humorous. Despite it, she contains any laughter that might escape her because she know's that it will only add to his annoyance towards her.

"...Eh, I think my hand brushed something. I'm pretty sure there's something up there, but I can't quite reach it..."

Well, seeing as he's the taller of the two, if he couldn't reach it, she sure as hell couldn't either. So, she frantically searches for an alternative, since getting some light shed on the situation is now their main priority. She feels around with her left hand, the one not attached to Green, in search of anything that might assist them. As far as she can tell, the only thing in the closet are your normal utility supplies: broom leaning against the wall, scattered miscellaneous items cluttering about their feet, and much to her dismay, even a few buckets lying around.

She turns to her left to observe what's behind her, but in the moment, she forgets the situation she's in, and only succeeds in pulling Green close to her. Blue yelps in suprise and Green quickly backs up as far away as their restraints will allow him to. He grunts, "Watch it, would you?"

"Eheh, uh, sorry..." she replies, slightly awkwardly, and then feels around on the shelves. "Maybe if we moved some of this stuff, we could stand on the lowest step to reach the switch?"

He seems to contemplate it; "It's worth a try, I suppose."

So they move some stuff around, the main issue being numerous half-full bottles of cleaning agents. Once they seem to have cleared out a reasonable amount of space on what they're half-sure is the lowest shelf, they come to realize that because of the handcuffs, they'll both have to stand on it at the same time.

"Do you think it'll hold under both of our weights?"

Green isn't sure, but it's the only thing that they can do, right? With Blue starting because she's the lighter of the two, she steps onto the small platform, and is immediately followed by Green. They stand still for a moment as a precaution, and after they're sure it's safe, Blue comments, "Seems sturdy enough to me."

Despite it being the lowest point, it still raised their bodies a good two feet off the ground. After Green joins Blue, he reaches up in search of the switch. With such a large increase in height, he finds it easily. Upon tugging to old-fashioned string, an old amber light fills the room, but somewhere along the lines, Green must have lost his balance or slipped on something, because before either of them knows what's going on, their tumbling to the floor in a quick descent.

Blue blinks, and finds herself in a tangle of limbs with her childhood friend/rival. If it weren't for her aching head, she probably would have yelped and jumped up in embarrassment, but unluckily for her, she managed to smack her head against something that was sure to leave a bump.

"Ughh, what-?" Green groans, opening his eyes. The two of them are in so much pain, they don't even really notice the position they're in; Blue sprawled out between his legs and her face in the crook of his neck. Somehow, he ended up his free arm supporting him and his legs entangled with hers.

The moment the situation hits Blue, she immediately starts gush, "O-oh, hey-Sorry! Wai-"

"Hey-Stop it you idiot, you're only making things wor-"

She tries desperately to get untangled, but somehow, she only manages to end up pinned beneath him, and she can feel her face flushing as he glares at her. She's beginning to miss the anonymous security of the darkness.

"Stop. Calm down already!" He says, pinning her arms down, immobilizing her.

"Get off of me, stupid!" She struggles against him, to no avail. She's about to speak her thoughts some more when something about the way he's moving in stops her. There's an expression on his face that resembles some sort of mixture of annoyance and dominance at the same time.

"G-Green?"

And then he goes in for the kill and their lips crash together.

She freezes, and there's a part of her brain that screams about how wrong this picture is because he's supposed to be her rival. But then again, there's a part of her that says it doesn't matter how wrong the picture is, because they're locked in a closet. If that picture isn't wrong to begin with, she doesn't know what is!

A moments' hesitation, and then she's leaning into the kiss, her own lips participating in the flow of movement. It's sloppy from lack of experience on both sides, but despite this, there's a buzz of thrill in the back of Blue's head.

Unfortunately for both of them, oxygen is a thing that humans need to live, so at some point in time, they have to part for air. She stares at him, and even though his face is flushed, she knows her's is too, and likely at a heavier extent.. Little breaths escape her, and she's at loss for words. He can't seem to find anything to say either, so they find themselves lip-locked once again.

It's only a few moments before his tongue is begging for entrance to her mouth, and she without a second thought lets it in. Her hand (the free one, of course) runs a path through his hair, and the gesture only encourages him.

When his teeth find the outer rim of her ear, she gasps. Green starts trailing little kisses down her neck, and she instinctively moves so that he has a better angle. He keeps going until he reaches her collarbone, and he knows he's hit a sweet-spot because her hand tugs on his hair violently, and an airy moan slips past her lips. He uses the knowledge to his advantage, slowly dragging his tongue across-

"Hey! I figured you guys have had enough torture by now, so I came to let you o-...out..."

Kotone stares in horror at the scene before her, and before the two flustered teens can say or move from their positions, she quickly slams the closet door shut and runs. Runs away desperately trying to unsee the unsee-able, even though she really did dig her own grave this time.

Back in the utility closet, Green mumbles under his breath, "Man, what a mood-killer."

* * *

**A/N: I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING. I usually don't write stuff like this-Okay, correction. I usually don't _upload _the stuff I write like this. I dunno. I'm tired. Ahaha, poor Kotone. She deserves it; it's true, she dug her own grave this time, ahaha! Yah, so it's up to you readers what happens after that (let your imagination run wild, bro). **

**Anyways, yah, reviews are decent. Favorites and whatnot are appreciated. Oh yeah, Meaghan, if you're reading this, I bet you caught the cheesy Homestuck references... xD**

**Thanks for reading! Bye!**


End file.
